Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is a character from the Final Fantasy series. She previously fought Yang Xiao Long in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Tifa Lockhart vs The Accelerator *Tifa Lockhart vs. Akuma *Tifa Lockhart vs Avatar Korra *Captain Falcon vs Tifa Lockhart *Chun-Li vs Tifa Lockhart *Donkey Kong VS Tifa Lockhart *Hitomi Vs Tifa Lockhart *Tifa vs Garnet *Tifa Lockhart vs. Jonathan Joestar *Tifa Lockhart VS Jotaro Kujo *Katana vs Tifa Lockhart *Tifa Lockhart VS Knuckles *Tifa Lockhart VS Monkey D. Luffy *Tifa Lockhart Vs Ryūko Matoi *Tifa Lockhart VS Palutena *Tifa Lockhart vs. Tiara *Zelda vs Tifa Lockheart *Tifa Lockheart vs. Zero Suit Samus *Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart *Terry Bogard vs. Tifa Lockhart Completed Fights * Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long So Far Stats: *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) * Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Date of Birth: May 3 * Blood type: B * Born in Nibelheim * Owner of the 7th Heaven bar * Trained by Zangan Limit Breaks * Beat Rush * Somersault * Waterkick * Meteodrive * Dolphin Blow * Meteor Strike * Final Heaven Weapons & Armor * Premium Heart ** 7.6 x stronger than Leather Gloves ** Increases MP by 32 Points ** Damage increases as Tifa's limit gauge rises * Materia ** Fire ** Ice * Ribbon ** Prevents status ailments ** Slightly improves defenses & evasion * Minerva Band ** Increases physical & magical defense ** Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage Statistics (Compared to Teammates) * Low health & endurance (9033 HP) * Average magic potential (850 MP) * High physical power (96 Strength) * Low speed (71 Dexterity) * Low physical defense (85 Vitality) * Average offensive magic (89 Magic) * High defensive magic (96 Spirit) * High luck with critical hits (30 Luck) Feats * Survived Being attacked by Sephiroth * Escaped the Death Chair * Lead AVALANCHE in Cloud Strife's absence * Repaired Cloud's mind * Defeated WEAPONs with her team * Helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth * Throwing Cloud broke Mach 1 ** With help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Vincent Valentine * Endured a slap battle with Scarlet Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 (FFVII), 25 (Advent Children & Dirge of Cerberus) * Date of Birth: May 3 * Gear: Leather Gloves Tifa's fighting style, which she learned from Zangan, involves her feinting an initial attack to get behind the enemy and attack them again by surprise. While her post feint attack would have less of a reach than the initial attack, it allows Tifa to dodge attacks, disrupt the opponent's attempted blocks, and her attacks have a higher chance for critical hits after feinting. As a downside, Tifa is heavily a melee character that requires more tactics and analysis to land a hit. But when push comes to shove, Tifa puts on her Premium Heart gloves, which increases Tifa's attack power by 7.6 and inflicts damage proportional to her limit gage. Her signature final attack is Final Heaven, charging energy into her fist before dashing at the opponent to deliver an explosive punch. Feats * Survived Sephiroth's attack when she attempted to kill him at the Nibel Reactor. * Escaped a public execution while endured a slap battle with Scarlet. * Took over as leader of the group in Cloud's absence, later helping restore his mind. * Helped Cloud deal with the Weapons, Shinra, and Sephiroth. * With the others, Tifa Cloud a final mach-1 boost to reach Bahamut Sin. Flaws * Kept the truth of the events of Nibelheim from Cloud while his memories were hazy. * Lost against Loz in a one-on-one fight. Gallery Tifa Lockheart.png Tifa Lockhart.jpg Tifa lockhart.png Tifa-FFVIIArt.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Female Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Fisticuffs Fighters